Birthday Kisses
by goldxnapplxs
Summary: Using a quirk that allows you to phase through objects, you sneak into the boys dormitory to surprise your favorite class rep. on his birthday.


You slowly rose out of bed at 11:45 PM on August 21st. The summer moon shone through your open window, and a small breeze shook the house plants you'd decorated your window sill with. The fan above your bed buzzed quietly, creating a little hum in the room as you found your discarded socks from a couple hours before. Once your knee high socks are on, you brush your teeth and hair quickly. You look at yourself in your small bedroom mirror, clad in short, pastel purple gym shorts and a tee shirt that had "Plus Ultra!" written on it; a shirt you'd stolen from Deku after he "loaned" it to you for gym. "You're never getting this one back."

You smiled at yourself before walking over to the far side of your bedroom. Rubbing the smooth white wall for a moment, you begin to think of other surfaces you've tested your quirk on. The walls at U.A aren't as thin as the ones in your home, but you can still get through them easily. You take a deep breath and push your hand thru the wall first, and then your legs. Instead of your hips and torso hitting the wall when you get too close, they phase through almost immediately. On the other side of the wall, your classmate and friend Mina Ashido is resting. It was always nice travelling through her room, Mina had lava lamps and nightlights to help guide your way. You get a bit of a jogging start and pass through her wall more quickly than your own, running through Jiro, Momo and Tsu's rooms before you finally reach your best friend Ochako's dorm.

"Look who it is." She laughed as you "magically" appeared.

"Hey girl," you laugh and hug her.

"Are you going where I think you're going?" Ochako asks innocently. You smirk at her and blush lightly. "Of course, it's his birthday."

Ochako laughed more loudly than she should have, fake swooning at the thought of you visiting your crush. "Be quiet!" you firmly hiss.

"Why? We're the only ones here, and you know from personal experience these walls aren't that thin." She giggled.

"Joke all you want, you're gonna ending up interning for Aizawa-senpai's girlfriend with that sense of humor."

You look down at your watch, noticing that you only have three minutes to make it to your destination if you want to stay on schedule for the surprise.

"I've gotta blast Uraraka! Look at the time, it's almost midnight!"

Ochako's face blushed as she hurried you along. "I'll get all the details later today, anyways."

You run through her wall, finding yourself at the spot where you must switch from the girls dormitory and get inside the mens. Thank goddess his room was the first one on the hall, it would have been totally awkward traveling through the boys rooms alone. You slide through his wall very carefully to find him already awake, still studying on his computer with his back to the wall you entered from. Slowly, you sneak up on behind him, phasing through his furniture to make a minimal amount of noise. He's looking so intently at his screen, if he wasn't so cute you'd be worried that he's already starting the school year with a full plate. You get so close you can almost touch him, when suddenly he turns.

"You know," he says with his calm, even voice "I can see your reflection on my computer." He turns around and you now see your own reflection in his glasses. "Hey class rep!" You laugh as you grab Tenya Iida in a big hug "Happy Birthday!" He smiles and embraces you back. "You just had to be the first one, didn't you?" "of course, you know I always strive to be first." You giggle sarcastically, imitating All Might's power stance.

Iida turns back to his computer, losing his smile. "It's nice of you to visit me. Isn't it past curfew though?" You wrap your arms around his neck and place your cheek on his, rubbing them together softly. "Are you going to give me a citation?" You ask cheekily. Tenya sighs, "I suppose not." You peek past his head to study what is on the computer screen, and suddenly your heart feels a little heavier. On the screen, smiling at you and Tenya, is Ingenium, Tenya's older brother.

"Oh…" You breathe out.

"He's usually the first one to wish me a happy birthday...He would always burst in at midnight and ruffle my hair, even though he knows I hate when people touch my hair… I want to call him, and tell him I wish I could see him now. But it's late, and my parents would worry if they heard the phone ring and found out it was me."

"Why don't you message him online? Even if it is late, when he wakes up, he'll see your message and maybe it will encourage him to have a better day." You try to offer as a solution. "He will see the time signature and know exactly why you thought of him." You smile.

You look between the screen from the elder to the younger Iida, seeing how they resemble each other. The picture of Ingenium, pulled from online, showed him smiling at the scene of an incident he had helped to stop. It really showed his best hero side.

Tenya lowered his face to the keyboard, the light reflecting off his glasses. You decided it might be best to go sit on the small chair Iida kept beside his bed. You whistle as you walk over, going just slowly enough to make sure your friend is comfortable. You hear the click of the keys and open your phone to play a digital game while you wait. "Welcome back, Small Might!" the screen says, and you begin your mission. You get so involved that minutes later you don't notice that Iida is done and has now moved to his bed.

"You wanna play a round against me?" He asks, looking onto your screen. "Oh, you're on!"

The two of you play a couple rounds before you look up at him again. "I have a surprise for you." You say, as you reach back into the pocket of your gym shorts. Tenya's eyebrows raise slightly,and when he sees the sticker you bought him, he blushes a little. "I got it when we went to the mall. It was really cute, I bought a few for myself and Ochako, but I knew you'd like this one. Maybe you can stick it to your leg like a bumper sticker." Tenya couldn't help but laugh a little at the joke, and it made you happy to know he was in a slightly better mood.

"I appreciate the gift." he said, pushing his glasses up. You want him to keep laughing, to continue being happy, to forget his sadness. But, that's selfish of you, to demand he feel how you want him to. "I wish I could do something to make you happier…" You say, looking down at your screen again.

Sitting in silence for a moment, Iida decides to create some noise by streaming anime from his laptop. The colors and sounds don't really arouse you, and you sit quietly to yourself, still thinking about ways to make him happy. You had an elaborate plan for the rest of the day; You and all the girls would make muffins and arrange them in a circle to look like a cake. Then, during homeroom, everyone would sing happy birthday to their class representative. After classes, when it was time for dinner, everyone would bring out a cake that Sato would make, so it would be extra yummy. Then, before bedtime, they would all give him gifts. Deku said he would even ask if All Might would come and visit us! It was supposed to be a really fun day. But Iida was sad now, and that made you sad.

"Is everything okay?" Tenya asked, noticing that you had drifted away in your thoughts. "I just wish that…" You began, not really noticing how candid you're being. Once you realized the depth of his question though, you stop.

"Continue, please." he insists.

"I wish that I could make you happy." you say slowly, trying to fully collect your thoughts.

Iida sat on the bed, his head raised to look at you, even though your face is down, as if you were talking to the floor.

"You do make me happy, you're one of my best friends...This is just a sadness that can't be helped I suppose…"

You understand too well, and yet still feel the guilt. "Well, if you ever want to talk about it, you know you'll always have me, and Deku, and Ochako. We all love you, Tenya. I love you a lot, actually." You say, raising your face a little to smile at your friend. You see him smiling too and feel a little happier knowing that he feels the positive energy you're trying to put into the environment.

"I'm so happy I came to U.A. I will never forget all the great people I came here with."

Not being able to bear it any longer, you stand from the chair beside the bed and hug the taller boy, your torsos finally meeting as he sits and you stand. You're face to face now. The hug is strong, and you bury your face in his shoulder and nuzzle his neck. He wraps his arms around you and embraces the moment, accepting your hug. You squeeze him a little tighter, making him laugh and say "Hey, ease up!" You giggle and unwrap yourself, moving your hands to his sides. You begin to wiggle your fingers against his skin, tickling his sides and stomach. He laughs deeply, and it makes you giggle because you never realized how ticklish he was. You keep going as he wiggles and tries to contain himself, but once you get under his rib, he couldn't take it and rolls so hard that both of you crash into the bed. You grip your side from laughing so hard, Iida under you still ringing with laughter as well.

While recovering from the laughing fit, both of you caught each others sight and smile, looking deep into each other's eyes. Something overcomes you and suddenly, you wrap your arms back around his neck. He pulls your hips closer to his, making sure you're fully on top of him. HIs hand stay resting on your lower back even after he adjusts you, and the heat from his body is radiating. You look into his eyes for a moment, the deep blue of his eyes like an oasis in a desert. His lips, thin and pink, suddenly become a magnet and you can't help but kiss them. You lean in, slowly at first, but feel his hands slide up your back and he begins to intertwine is fingers in your hair. Once his hand is secured on top of your head, he pulls you down into a kiss.

It's deep, and intense, just like his voice. You relax into him, feeling his body beneath yours for the first time. When he pulled you up before, you were afraid to put all your weight on him, but now that fear has subsided and you just want to melt into him. You want to become a part of Tenya Iida.

Tenya's body is like a furnace, heating up your cold body. Even his lips are warm and sweet, like freshly baked cake, soft and inviting. You put your hand on his face and caress his cheek. He leans into your hand, putting the hand that was in your hair on the opposite of your cheeks. His mouth opens slightly, inviting your tongue to slip in and play with his own. His breath is warm, and his tongue is sweet. You kiss back lightly, not sure if you were doing any of this right, but knowing for a fact that it feels right.

After a couple more minutes of intense kissing, you break the connection, both of you still resting your hand on each others faces. "Tenya…" you blush, looking down into his chest and burying your face. He pulls it back up and continues to look into your eyes. "That made me happy." He smiles, and kisses your cheek. "That...was my first kiss." You admit to him, trying to put your face down again, but he catches you. "Stop looking down, it shows a lack of confidence." He said matter of factly. You flush a little, not really sure of how to reply. He kisses your forehead and says "You should be very confident in your kisses."


End file.
